Eye of Lucerne
The Eye of Lucerne is a Large Tunnel System built into walls of mountain which leads to a series of terraces at the front of Lucerne allowing through huge spyglasses to see wide area outside of Lucerne. The Eye of Lucerne is accessable only by nobles of Lucerne with non-nobles not allowed to access the Eye of Lucerne, and even nobles must have access granted to them by the mayor of Lucerne meaning that the Eye of Lucerne is a tightly controlled area. The Eye of Lucerne is entered through the Fortress of William Lovie I. of which lies just to the west of the main entrance and thus lies within Lucerne Proper of the city itself. Originally a large ladder system was used for reaching the Eye of Lucerne but during the reign of James Lovie I. this ladder system was replaced by a massive lift system through the work of the Dwarves and this allowed the expansion of the Eye of Lucerne from the one terrace to four terraces and the original terrace was increased in length as well as the addition of living quarters inside the Eye of Lucerne. Layout Entry The Eye of Lucerne is entered through the Fortress of William Lovie I. of which lies just to the west of the main entrance and thus lies within Lucerne Proper of the city itself. Originally a large ladder system was used for reaching the Eye of Lucerne but during the reign of James Lovie I. this ladder system was replaced by a massive lift system through the work of the Dwarves and this allowed the expansion of the Eye of Lucerne from the one terrace to four terraces and the original terrace was increased in length as well as the addition of living quarters inside the Eye of Lucerne. The Lift system stops halfway up at a way station where a large hallway leads to the next lift taking you up the remainder of the mountainside, until finally reaching the top which has been formed into a large room surrounded by rooms and living quarters that make up the Eye of Lucerne itself. History Early History Expansion Originally a large ladder system was used for reaching the Eye of Lucerne but during the reign of James Lovie I. this ladder system was replaced by a massive lift system through the work of the Dwarves and this allowed the expansion of the Eye of Lucerne from the one terrace to four terraces and the original terrace was increased in length as well as the addition of living quarters inside the Eye of Lucer Garrison The Eye of Lucerne is garrisoned by the 15th Lucernian Battalion of which is an element of the larger 1st Army which garrisons the overal city, and the role of garrisoning is seen as a great reward as the terraces of the Eye of Lucerne are visited quite regularly by the nobles of Lucerne allowing a soldier constant oppurtunities to meet with the highest level of of citizens in the city. Category:Castle Category:Castle in Lucerne